affaire de confiance
by Greenapple284
Summary: One-shot Klaroline Mikaelson. Klaus se rend compte qu'il devrait accorder sa confiance à une certaine blonde.


**AN :**** Voilà un autre one-shot Klaroline, avec des petits moments en famille chez les Mikaelson J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurais plein de reviews (on peut toujours rêver non ?).**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

'Walking down an icy grave,

leading to my schizophrenic father.'

Werewolf, Cocorosie

Ce jour-là était le jour où les Mikaelson furent enfin débarrassés de l'abomination qui leur servait de père. Niklaus se tenait devant sa tombe depuis des heures, refusant de bouger malgré les tentatives de ses frères et de sa sœur pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il attendait quelque chose, une sorte de soulagement, de satisfaction : l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie était enfin mort, il ne leur causerait plus de tort à présent. Il aurait dû être heureux que cela se produise, il en rêvait depuis des lustres, mais rien ne venait.

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et la première neige de l'hiver commença à répandre ses flocons sur le cimetière de Mystic Falls, recouvrant les pierres tombales de son manteau blanc, apportant une atmosphère pacifique et calme. Niklaus comprit à cet instant que ce qu'il attendait ne viendrait pas. La mort de son beau-père lui apporterait le calme, mais pas la joie. Sa disparition n'effaçait, en effet, aucunement ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cette réalisation donna à Niklaus une envie irrépressible : soit de frapper de toute ces forces dans le premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main, soit de pleurer. Etant dans un cimetière, la première option n'en était pas vraiment une. Il laissa donc les larmes qu'il avait retenu toute son enfance couler.

Il pleura pour toutes les fois où Mikael l'avait effrayé, maltraité, s'en était pris à lui de quelques façons que ce soit. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Il pleura aussi la mort de son frère Henrick, il y a de cela si longtemps. Peut-être les événements se seraient-ils déroulés différemment s'ils avaient eu un autre père, un père qui se comportait comme tel.

Elijah arriva un peu plus tard dans la nuit, les Mikaelson s'inquiétant pour leur frère, que leur père avait beaucoup plus marqué qu'eux. Ironique, puisqu'il était le seul à ne pas être le fils biologique de Mikael.

En entendant ses pas craquer dans la neige, Niklaus s'empressa de chasser ses larmes indésirables avec la manche de sa veste, ce qui fut une bien vaine tentative de dissimulation, puisqu'Elijah avait tout vu. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, sachant que son jeune frère détestait plus que tout se montrer vulnérable, même devant sa famille.

Il posa, tout de même, une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la serra.

« Niklaus, tu devrais venir avec moi au Grill, cela te ferait le plus grand bien. Je sais que tu trouves cela très divertissant de… comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui, voire ces pathétiques humains boire jusqu'à en être ivre. » Tenta-t-il en souriant, pour apaiser l'atmosphère tendue.

« Je… je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur Lijah. » Confia Niklaus, qui redoutait, en réalité, de craquer à nouveau. Ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire dans un lieu public, ou sa réputation d'hybride sanguinaire en serait ruinée, après avoir pris un millénaire pour être établie.

« Tu viens, et on ne discute pas. » Habituellement, ce ton autoritaire aurait fortement déplu à Niklaus, probablement parce qu'il était utilisé par son grand frère lorsque celui-ci voulait lui faire la morale… ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Les circonstances étaient toutefois différentes, il savait qu'Elijah voulait simplement le réconforter après cette journée difficile (qui avait fait remonter son enfance, bien pire encore).

Elijah l'agrippa par le bras et l'emmena à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à sa Ferrari noire, qui était la voiture favorite de Niklaus, qui laissa un petit sourire lui échapper en constatant l'attention de son frère envers lui. Kol se serait probablement pris un coup sur la tête, étant donné que Nik ne l'aurait jamais laissé conduire son bijou. Mais, il avait confiance en Elijah pour en prendre soin, puisqu'il faut avouer qu'il était nettement plus responsable que leur cadet.

Ils franchirent les portes du grill quelques minutes plus tard, la ville n'étant pas vaste, le cimetière n'en était pas très éloigné. Ils prirent ensuite place au bar, et Elijah commanda un milk-shake au chocolat, sachant que cette boisson avait toujours eu le don de remonter le moral de son frère. Ce dernier le fixa avec un regard qui voulait dire : sérieusement ? Mais l'Original n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que son choix s'était montré judicieux quand il vit un faible sourire étirait les lèvres de Nik.

Lorsque le milk-shake fut devant lui, Elijah attrapa une paille rose dans le vase sur le comptoir et la mit dans le verre.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » Questionna Nik, avec un sourcil relevé, feignant d'être offensé.

« Absolument pas, cette couleur te va très bien au tain. » Le charia son aîné.

« Ha, ha, très drôle. Tu aurais dû faire carrière comme humoriste mon pauvre vieux. » Rétorqua Nik, sarcastiquement (bien sûr).

Une jeune blonde passa à cet instant les portes du grill à son tour, cette blonde n'était autre que Caroline Forbes. Elle aperçut tout de suite l'hybride, comme si son regard était attiré immédiatement vers lui lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce. Elle avait appris par Bonnie que Mikael était mort la veille et qu'il avait été enterré plus tôt dans la journée. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, la sorcière était au courant de tout ce qui se passait chez les Mikaelson puisqu'elle ne quittait plus Kol d'une semelle depuis quelques temps… ce que Caroline trouvait pour le moins gênant, et puis Kol pouvait être tellement… Kol (croyez-moi, vous comprendriez si vous le côtoyiez).

Elle hésitait à aller voir Klaus… leur relation était moins houleuse ces temps derniers, puisque tout le monde faisait sa vie de son côté maintenant qu'Elena était un vampire et que Klaus était retourné dans son corps. En apprenant ce dernier point, les Salvatore avaient été plus que furieux, mais ils avaient été obligés de s'y faire.

Après qu'il ait retrouvé son corps, il s'était excusé auprès de Caroline de s'être laissé embrasser sans la prévenir qu'il n'était pas Tyler. Elle avait accepté ses excuses, après tout son attitude n'avait pas été exemplaire non plus lorsqu'elle avait célébré sa 'mort', alors qu'elle n'en était pas si satisfaite et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie quelques heures auparavant.

Maintenant, elle se demandait si elle devrait ou non allait le voir. Elle avait remarqué le milk-shake à la paille rose, et comprit que cela ne devait vraiment pas aller fort pour qu'il accepte de boire ça dans un lieu public. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plutôt déprimé même si quelques-unes des paroles d'Elijah semblait lui changer les idées de temps à autre.

Sa tristesse apparente était, paradoxalement, une raison pour l'accoster, et aussi une raison pour rester sagement dans son coin (c'est-à-dire que l'Original pouvait se montrer… difficile quand son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe, et Caroline savait que c'était pour éviter aux gens de voir qu'il avait des sentiments.)

La blonde prit son courage à deux mains et approcha l'hybride calmement. Elijah la vit arriver le premier, puisque Niklaus était, quant à lui, absorbé dans sa déprime.

« Je te laisse. » Chuchota-t-il avant de s'esquiver, laissant ainsi de l'intimité au 'couple' (Elijah avait mille ans, il n'était pas dupe, ces deux-là avaient beau ne pas admettre leurs sentiments respectifs, celui-ci savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps).

Niklaus eut une expression confuse aux paroles de son frère, il l'avait traîné ici par la force, pour finir par s'en aller sans lui ? Cependant, il comprit ce geste quand il vit la belle blonde qui occupait souvent ses pensées… bien qu'il ait été distrait par d'autres soucis ce jour-là.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? » Lança Caroline par automatisme avant de se réprimander : bien Caroline ! Très subtil, on ne dirait absolument pas que tu es venu lui parler de la mort de Mikael !

« Ça va. » Fut les deux seuls mots qu'elle obtint, ce qui signifiait le contraire de ce qu'il affirmait.

« Mouais, c'est cela. On ne me la fait pas à moi Niklaus Mikaelson. » Il failli s'étouffer avec la gorgée de milk-shake qu'il était en train d'avaler. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise, il pensait juste qu'elle soupirerait devant son manque de coopération et qu'elle lâcherait l'affaire, mais encore une fois : Caroline Forbes était une femme pleine de surprises.

« Tu peux me parler tu sais, je suis ton amie… enfin je crois. » Informa-t-elle.

« C'est très gentil à toi Caroline… mais je vais bien, vraiment. » Si elle croyait l'avoir si facilement, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, même sa famille n'arrivait pas à le faire parler. Et ils étaient là depuis plus de mille ans. Il fallait se lever de bonne heure pour aborder les sentiments avec l'Hybride.

« D'accord. » Admit-elle, sceptique néanmoins. Puis elle ajouta, insistant une dernière fois :

« Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là, tu peux m'appeler… ou… fais comme tu veux. » Conseilla-t-elle en se levant du tabouret qu'elle occupait. Klaus remarqua :

« Pour t'appeler, il faudrait déjà que tu m'aies donné ton numéro mon ange. »

Elle sortir un stylo et griffonna sur une serviette en papier estampillée Mystic Grill, puis la lui tendit en répliquant :

« Tu disais ? » Puis elle partit avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction. Une fois dehors, elle faillit hurler en se rendant compte de ses actions : elle venait complétement de flirter avec Niklaus Mikaelson ! Et elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil, un clin d'œil bon sang ! Avait-elle perdu tout contrôle sur son corps ? Cette question méritait plus ample réflexion.

Quant à lui, Klaus était toujours accoudé au bar, souriant comme un idiot, la magnifique blonde lui ayant fait complétement oublier Mikael. Qu'il aille au diable, de toute façon, il lui avait déjà assez pourri l'existence de son vivant, il n'allait pas continuer après sa mort.

Il rentra chez lui un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses frères et de sa sœur. Ils ne pipèrent cependant pas mot, Elijah leur ayant parlé de son entrevu avec Miss Forbes. Kol dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lancer une remarque désobligeante, conscient que la journée de leur frère avait été suffisamment éprouvante.

Ils étaient encore tous au salon, malgré l'heure avancée et le fixèrent lorsqu'il sortir la serviette en papier sur laquelle était inscrit le précieux numéro et il le mémorisa dans son téléphone. A la seconde où il eut relevé la tête, les Originales firent tous mine d'être plongés dans une quelconque occupation, ce à quoi leur frère ne crut pas un instant et il se contenta de secouer la tête à leur puérilité (ils avaient beau avoir mille ans, ils se comportaient parfois comme des adolescents… oui, même Elijah).

Le lendemain, Elijah et Klaus retournèrent au Grill, accompagnés cette fois de leur cadet. Klaus remarque de suite la présence de Caroline et s'apprêtait à aller la saluer, quand il remarqua Tyler juste à côté d'elle. Il baissa les yeux et serra les poings, énervé par la présence du sale cabot et se contenta de suivre ses frères. Il était également agacé par l'attitude de Caroline. Après tout, elle lui avait donné son numéro et avait flirté avec lui pas plus tard que la veille et maintenant, elle se pointait en compagnie du jeune Lockwood.

Il fit de son mieux dans les heures qui suivirent pour rentrer dans la conversation de ses frères, mais il ne pouvait retenir son regard qui dériva plus d'une fois vers Caroline et Tyler.

Niklaus mourrait d'envie d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, mais cela aurait été un manque de respect envers Caroline et… il serait probablement énervé d'avantage par ce qu'il entendrait. Il était à des lieues de se douter que la conversation qui se déroulait entre eux était bien moins agréable que ce qu'il imaginait.

« Tyler, je pense qu'on a plu rien à faire ensemble. Je t'aime tu sais, mais comme un frère. Je suis désolée, mais tu as bien dû remarquer ces derniers temps que ça ne fonctionnait plus vraiment entre nous. » Expliqua Caroline.

« Oui, je pense que tu as raison… Il y en a un autre n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-il en évitant de prononcer le nom de Klaus pour ne pas attirer son attention vers eux.

« Ça se pourrait bien. » Admit-elle.

« Nous savons tous les deux de qui tu parles et… même si je le déteste, je pense que tu fais ressortir son bon côté… dont je doutais de l'existence jusqu'ici. »

« Je trouve que tu prends tout ça étonnamment bien, sans vouloir te vexer. » Signala la blonde, sentant bien qu'il lui cachait autre chose.

« Eh bien il se pourrait que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un moi aussi et, elle est un loup-garou. » Confia-t-il.

« Je suis contente pour toi Ty. » Elle lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras. Et ils s'embrassèrent chastement pour la dernière fois : un baiser d'adieu qui mettait fin à leur couple une bonne fois pour toute.

Ce dont Caroline n'avait pas conscience, était que Klaus, n'avait considéré le baiser de cette façon et était sorti brusquement du grill. Elle entendit cependant la porte claquée et voyant qu'il n'était plus avec ses frères, elle regarda Tyler en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et il lui dit ce qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise :

« Va le voir. »

« Merci Ty. » Et elle courut hors du Grill en attrapant son manteau au passage.

« Klaus attend ! Je vais t'expliquer. »

Elle l'avait rejoint et elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, puisqu'il coupa cours à son explication :

« Tu n'as rien à expliquer Caroline, c'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas. Je préfère juste ne pas être là pour le voir, tu m'excuseras. » Dit-il froidement avant de s'en aller sans se retourner.

Caroline savait qu'il était en fait affecté par ce dont il avait témoigné, et qu'il avait dit cela simplement pour l'éloigner, pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il était blessé. Cependant, elle était blessée elle aussi de son manque de confiance : comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle aurait pu flirter avec lui la veille et retourner avec Tyler comme si de rien n'était ! Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, et elle était vexée n'il ne l'ait pas encore compris.

Elle rentra donc chez elle et n'essaya pas de contacter l'hybride les jours suivants, ce qu'il ne fit pas non plus, bien évidemment, puisqu'il croyait qu'elle vivait le parfait amour avec Tyler.

Une semaine après cet incident, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Matt et Tyler passaient leur après-midi ensemble. Et Bonnie, voyant comme tout le monde que Caroline n'allait pas bien, lui demanda quel était le problème, question que la belle blonde esquiva en moins de deux.

En sortant, Tyler décida de confier à Bonnie ce qu'il savait, puisqu'il n'irait certainement pas parler à Klaus et qu'il savait que Caroline n'agirait pas de son côté. Il en avait cependant plus qu'assez de voir son amie déprimée et se dit qu'il était grand temps que quelqu'un réconcilie les deux imbéciles. Il opta pour Bonnie, puisqu'il n'était pas étranger au fait qu'elle entretienne une liaison avec le jeune frère de Klaus.

Quand elle fut au courant de l'insignifiante cause du problème, elle alla tout de suite en parler à Kol, qui fit irruption quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de son aîné, qui y restait cloîtré à dessiner depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu es un idiot Nik. » Informa Kol.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Rétorqua Nik, confus de la soudaine attaque de son cadet.

« Le baiser entre Caroline et Tyler l'autre jour était un baiser d'adieu parce qu'elle venait de rompre avec lui. » Il fit une pause pour dramatiser un peu et ajouta : « Oh j'oubliais, elle l'a quitté pour être avec toi ! »

« Mais pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ? » Questionna l'hybride, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Elle a bien essayé, d'après Tyler, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne lui en as pas laissé le temps. » Expliqua Kol.

« Oh. » Fut la réponse de Niklaus, qui réalisa soudain que c'était de sa faute : il se rappelait bien, en effet, lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas utile de lui expliquer. Seulement, il avait dit cela parce qu'il sentait arrivé ce genre de conversation gênante où elle lui aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Tyler comme ça… ou une phrase bateau du même acabit.

« Allez arrange nous tout ce bazar, tu attends quoi ? » Ordonna Kol en secouant son frère qui sortit de sa torpeur.

« C'est bon, c'est bon j'y vais. » Annonça-t-il.

Il se demanda s'il ferait mieux d'appeler avant de se rendre chez elle, mais décida que ce serait une perte de temps, elle refuserait certainement son appel.

Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, il fut devant sa porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et sonna, ne pouvant dissimuler sa nervosité. Lui, Niklaus Mikaelson, était nerveux de parler à un vampire nouveau-né de dix-huit ans ? Si on lui avait dit ça ne serait-ce que l'année dernière, il aurait été pris d'un fou rire. Il était assez pitoyable, l'amour était vraiment la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. Mais, il lui restait à découvrir que celui-ci pouvait également être sa plus grande force.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta plantée devant, sans esquisser un geste, ni prononcer une parole.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté l'autre jour et… j'aurais dû te faire confiance. » C'était une première, voilà qu'il s'excusait à présent.

L'expression de la blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle était tentée de lui sauter dans les bras et de tout lui pardonner mais, ce serait un peu trop facile à son goût. Il ne fallait pas que l'hybride se sache en terrain conquis ou elle était fichue.

« C'était tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air agacé, et elle devait en remercier ses talents d'actrice.

Niklaus, qui n'avait pas préparé ce qu'il aurait pu dire, réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair en regardant autour de lui dans le but de trouver une idée (ce qui était stupide, quand on y pense, puisqu'un porche ne cache pas beaucoup d'indices pour trouver des excuses… Enfin, il était dans un état de stress, cette erreur est donc pardonnable).

Il se souvint tout d'un coup du jour où il avait eu son numéro, vu que tout venait un peu de là, et se remémora les paroles de la blonde, qui lui avait confié qu'elle serait là s'il voulait parler.

Il sut instantanément que cela lui ferait plaisir et serait une preuve de confiance s'il lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait… il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre pour ce genre de choses mais il improviserait.

Elle allait refermer la porte, pensant qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, mais elle fut stoppée par le pied de Niklaus qui s'interposa entre la porte et son cadre.

« L'autre jour, quand je t'ai dit que j'allais bien… j'ai menti. » Voyant qu'il avait capté toute son attention, il poursuivit en bégayant un peu : « C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Mikael et… je pensais que je serais heureux de le savoir mort et six pieds sous terre… Mais, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé… et que le mal était fait. Je ne peux rien y changé, pas plus que je ne peux revenir en arrière et écouter tes explications à propos de Tyler, mais je peux toujours essayer de me faire pardonner. » Quand il eut fini sa tirade, il baissa la tête et fixa le sol, très embarrassé : il n'avait jamais confié autant de chose en un millénaire.

Toute la détermination de Caroline à le faire mariner un peu s'envola à ses paroles et elle releva sa tête pour qu'il la regarde.

« C'est un bon début. » Accorda-t-elle, alors qu'elle l'avait pardonné.

Pour le lui faire comprendre, elle sourit et l'embrassa soudainement, baiser auquel Niklaus répondit immédiatement.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant que Caroline ne l'invite à entrer. Décidemment, si cela était le résultat de ses confessions à propos de ses sentiments, il se confierait à la belle blonde plus souvent…

**AN :**** Voilà, j'espère avoir quelques reviews, parce que ça m'a quand même pris pas mal de temps. Ok, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre puisque le temps est exécrable (à quoi bon vivre dans une ville côtière si on ne peut même pas aller à la plage ? Enfin, il reste la lecture, et les fanfics ^^). Bonne journée (ou bonne nuit).**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire. **


End file.
